Two Tales Connected
by Erraverunt
Summary: This was a story me and my cousin developed together, as we portrayed the brother and sister as our selves.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt was late at night in a cargo bay. Most of the universe has dispersed into a great amount of caous with most of the Jedi destroy and the Sith taking over. A brother, Nikolai, and his sister, Donelle, were supposed to bring balance back into the galaxy. Consequently, Nikolai became powered by the dark side of the force, and he would bring the new era of the Sith into place. Donelle could not let her brother do this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will destroy the dark side, and save you or die trying."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can not destroy it." Nikolai smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then I must destroy you. I love you, but I can not let you do this." She positioned herself across from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You underestimate my power." Nikolai used the force to start to choke her. Donelle clenched her throat, and the used the force to throw a crate at him to get free. Donelle ran and hid from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can not hide from me!" Nikolai yelled getting up and looking around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Breathing heavily, Donelle hid between two crates, several feet way, she used the force to knock over some boxes. As her brother turned, she slammed him against a large wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why are you doing this?" She went to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It is destiny." He dusted the dirt off of his clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, it is destiny for us to keep the peace, not to destroy it. The Sith are taking control, and we are among the last survivors to help those who stand against the empire!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There will be peace when the Sith rule, and there are no more Jedi survivors to complicate things."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then I must go, and leave you with this destiny that you hold. Just remember, not everything is written in stone." Donelle disappeared in smoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sister!" He ran to the spot where she was no more. "I will find you." He said softly to himself as he headed back to his courters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"His sister headed to the outer rim territories, actually far past that so her brother could not find her. She had a vision, some one was going to help her stop her brother and she was going to find him. She knew that a few Jedi had already gone into hiding, and that she was not alone. When she and her brother were in Jedi training, a Jedi master took it upon his self to slay all Jedi, including younglings. As the Jedi attacked, Donelle was partially blinded in her left eye, as her and her brother escaped through a window flying to the ground below, only to be thankfully saved by the force to brake their fall. As they hid, Nickolai's anger got the best of him, and then Donelle saw she would be forced to fight him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLater that night as Nikolai was dreaming, while his sister visited him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello brother." She said walking to him out of the misty swamp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sister?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will defeat you bother." She smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sister, sister, sister, you know I am more powerful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Maybe, but I have found the chosen one in my visions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The chosen one is a ruined myth, you saw what happened to him. What makes this one so different." He smiled. "He will just join me,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You fool, he will destroy you," She interrupted him. " I will train him stronger than you, and more skilled than you." She started to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"NO!" He woke up in a cold sweat. He put his head in his hands. "I must be prepared." He said to him self./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDonelle came upon a world, beyond the outer rim. Kriptoph was a small yellow and blue planet composed with plains, forests, and ruined cities. She traveled into a forest and saw a house. Her visions have led her there and she sought a man, brown hair and blue eyes. As she went to the door and knocked, a young boy about ten she thought opened the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello, are you parents home?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No my dad is at work, he should be back shortly though." He stated noticing the scar and hazed eye of Donelle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, I will wait outside." She sat down in a chair that was not far from the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can come inside." He offered with a kind wave of her hand. It looked like it was going to come a light rain so she figured it would be better than sitting in the rain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright." She walked in and sat down at the table taking a cup of water that the boy brought her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you have any other siblings?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, just me and my father." He said walking out the front door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"She thought it must be the father she was seeking; this boy was a mere child, so it could not be him. She was glad though, because at least this older gentleman might have some skill, some knowledge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you sure it is alright for me to be here, in your home?" Donelle smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, it's no problem. If you were here to hurt me, you would have done it by now, and if you are waiting for my father, then he will surly slay you first. It appears he would have an advantage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh would he now?" She smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"After a moment of silence passing through, someone was walking through the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Father," The boy said dashing to hug him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello son." The man said patting his back carrying a crate on his other shoulder. As Donelle walked around the corner the man froze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello, your son was kind enough to offer me a moment inside." She could tell it had started to rain for the man's clothes were a little stained with the water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Did he now?" He looked at his son. "Richard, I want you to go up stairs and finish your studies before dinner."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes father." The young boy took his leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you are here to kill us, please, don't kill my son. He will be good use to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No," Donelle shook her head. "I am not here to kill you, I am here on Jedi business."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"The man laughed, but it was not a jolly laugh, more of a pitied laugh. "The Jedi are no more." He looked out the opened door as to find answers for something in the rain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sir, you must understand. I have had visions, I need your help, I,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, it is my son you seek." He turned to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What, he is just a boy, he,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I am no Jedi, though I have worked with them. But my son shows the force inside of him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're a clone." Donelle was astonished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, but not a traitor. When the rise of the Sith was happening, me and my wife along with three of my brothers ran from the terrors. They were tracking us down, only me and my wife survived. We found salvage here, and had my son. She died in child birth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry for your loss."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's fine. So about my son, is he to become a Jedi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You have lost your brothers, and your wife. I cannot take your son from you too. I shall find another."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How, there are few Jedi left, if any." The man replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do not worry, I will find one." She smiled. "I am Donelle Seal; I do not think I have properly introduced myself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Christopher Raul."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"When I came here, why did you think I was going to kill you?" They were sitting at a table now with nightfall already there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Slavers, ancient, but they are here. I manage to pay them, and harvest food for them, and for ourselves as well. But I have not been able to ear much money lately, and not enough rain for my crops has come. I was lucky to get this little shower tonight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let me take you and your son from here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, I would only slow you down. But I want you to take my Richard. I know it is dangerous in the war, but I trust you. In the morning, you will leave with him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sir, with all due respect,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Father, there are men coming, I can see them from my window." Richard came rushing down the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you sure?" He father grabbed his shoulders. Then there was banging on the door. "Just a moment!" He shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I cannot be here; there will be many consequences for you if I stayed." Donelle started out the back door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, with you we could fight them." He smiled. Donelle looked at the boy and shook her head. "Alright, Richard run back upstairs, and shut the door." He told him as the little boy started up the stairs. With men still beating on the door, Christopher opened the crate, and within it, pulled out two hand pistols. He ran up the stairs a little bit which lead into a small hall was. About that time, five men came bursting through the door. Donelle pulled out her two blue light sabers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A Jedi?" One of the men said in astonishment. "Get her!" The men had slaver whips, a small resemblance to a light saber, although instead of slicing through something, they give an electrical shock. As Donelle faced them on the ground, Christopher gave her cover from the top of the stairs. Fighting them off was harder than what Donelle expected, for it had been while sense she had been in combat. With one of them slipping behind her, his whip got Christopher's leg, administering great pain as he shouted out. As Donelle turned around, one of the men grasped her upper arm with his whip. Donelle grunted with pain, for it was not the first time she had been a coral with electricity. She grasped the whip with her hand and pulled it from the man slicing him in half with her light saber. With Christopher still yelling, Donelle went over to the man and killed him. That was the last of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Christopher," She said holding his head as he lay on the ground. Richard came rushing out his door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Father," He went next to him on the opposite side of Donelle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Richard, you must go with Donelle, she will take care of you." He said gasping for air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But Father," He said with tears in his eyes putting his face by his father's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I love you son, now hurry, and go get your things." Richard went back in his room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please take care of him, when these men don't return, they will come here. I know you and he will do great things."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Maybe there is a way to save you." Donelle tried to think./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, I have a message for you, there is a stone, and the compass leads to it." He pointed to a chest. Then his hand slowly fell to the ground, and he was dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"May the force guide you." Donelle muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"She laid his head down gently, and down to the chest. She opened it shuffling through some clothes, and in a small brown leather bag, there was a locket, inside the locket was a crystal. As she heard the boy coming down the stairs, she quickly put the crystal back into the locket, and the locket into the pouch that she took with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you ready youngling?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes," Richard said taking another look at his father./p 


End file.
